Aoi Hinata
}} Aoi Hinata (日向葵) is a main character in Oresuki. She is a second year high school student and is also the ace of the school's Tennis Club. Aoi is also known by her nickname Himawari (向日葵) Appearance Himawari is a petite girl with shoulder-length brown hair and fair skin. She wears her hair in side-ponytail fastened with a sunflower-shaped hair piece. Kabuten Dress For the Hundred Flower Festival's Kabuten dance, Himawari wore a frilly yellow dress with orange trims on the bottoms of the frills.. Aqualand Swimsuit At the pool, Himawari wore a yellow one-piece swimsuit with a short orange skirt around her waist. Tennis Sportswear Himawari's tennis outfit is a white T-shirt with a yellow collar and lines with a yellow skirt as well as a yellow cap with white polka dots. Her old tennis racquet was orange, her new one is yellow. Personality Himawari is a bubbly and energetic social butterfly. Despite her outgoing nature, she gets nervous easily, especially around her crush, Sun. Himawari is fairly hyperkinetic and is shown to be a physically affectionate person, which is shown mostly with Joro as she greets him by slapping his back or even tackle through him, much to his annoyance. When asking for a favor she can be rather clingy, something that has aroused Joro in many occasions. After Sun's plot was revealed, Himawari was extremely apologetic toward Joro and wanted to stay out of his way to avoid causing more trouble. She was overjoyed when Joro reconciled with her. According to Joro, Himawari’s eyes would dart to the right once and the left twice whenever she has to lies all of sudden. Abilities Athletic - Himawari is the ace of the school Tennis Club. She is a strong long-distance runner and is surprisingly strong.Oresuki Manga: Chapter 1 Synopsis Anime Himawari's childhood friend, Joro, is walking to school. She runs up behind him and greets him with a smack on the back. She stares at him briefly before exclaiming that he is Joro. She holds his arm and they walk to school together. When they get to their classroom, Himawari opens the door and greets everyone inside at once. Sun sees them come in and walks over to greet them. He remarks that they are very close, which Himawari agrees with. Sun says he likes the way things are and hopes things won't change, and Joro agrees. Himawari closes her fists and turns to Joro, calling him stupid before going to her seat. After class, Sun stands to leave to go to his club. Suddenly, Cosmos enters the classroom, saying that she is here to escort Joro to the Student Council room. Sun jokingly cheers for Joro and says he's jealous, and Himawari tightens her grip on her tennis racquet. She interrupts them by bumping her racquet against the wall, asking why Cosmos is here. Cosmos says that she came to see the person she wanted to see. As Himawari turns around to leave, joro asks whats wrong. She says that it's nothing before running out the door towards the Tennis Club. That night Himawari messages Joro, asking to meet with him the next day, on Saturday. He says he can't do Saturday, so she changes to Sunday, which Joro agrees with. On Sunday, Himawari and Joro go to the movie theater and watch Meat World: Chicken Kingdom, a movie which Himawari enjoys. Joro gives a blank response, so Himawari asks him what's wrong. He says it's nothing, but Himawari doesn't believe him, and she hugs him tightly from behind. Joro panics a bit before settling down. Himawari snuggles her face into Joro's back, and Joro thanks her for cheering him up. Then they eat at a family restaurant, visit a bakery and a sports store. In the evening, Joro and Himawari are playing on the swing set at a playground. Himawari does a jump off the swings and lands on her feet. As they start walking, Himawari stops Joro, saying she has something to tell him. She sits on a bench and tells him to sit next to her. She starts playing with her hair as she tells him that there is someone that she likes. She talks about how she gets happy when she sees that person. Himawari turns and leans toward Joro, and shouts that she likes his friend, Sun. Himawari continues, telling him that it all started at last year's regional baseball tournament. She recalls how Sun's team lost, but he was encouraging his teammates with a smile on his face. She said that after the game she went to the players' waiting room from the west hallway to find Sun crying by himself and hitting his head against the wall, and that was the moment she fell in love with him. The next morning, Himawari runs up behind Joro and greets him with a smack on the back. Manga Himawari is getting ready for school, and is taking longer than usual because she is putting on makeup. When she is finally ready, she leaves her house to meet Joro to walk to school together. Joro correctly guesses that Himawari is wearing makeup, making her embarrassed. The two run to school, which is no problem for Himawari, but completely exhausts Joro. Trivia * Aoi's nickname, Himawari, is formed by swapping the characters of her surname. Himawari means 'sunflower'. * Aoi is the first character who know about Amatsuyu’s habit of fidgeting his fingers whenever he tries to lie all of sudden. References Navigation Category:Female Characters Category:Characters